Hoy & Siempre
by Shiomei
Summary: Oneshot El amor sabe vencerlo todo, creerlo todo, esperarlo todo y sufrirlo todo KK.


**Notas del autor:**

_¡Hola Minna-san! Hice esta historia como anticipo de mi regreso por estos lares. Sí, vuelvo a escribir los fics que tengo pendientes. Pero como aún estoy en exámenes finales en la Universidad les dejo este one-shot para que se acuerden de mí y se vayan acostumbrando de nuevo a ver mi nombre por ahí, je je je. ^______^ Espero disculpen la demora, pero estuve muy ocupada, ya muchos de ustedes lo saben para este momento. Continuaré TODOS mis fics, hasta El Fraude, creo, haré algunas modificaciones pero ¡lo continuaré! ^^ ¡Deséenme suerte en mis últimos dos exámenes finales de este ciclom, por favor! y ¡Denme ánimo con sus reviews para insuflarme de ganas para escribir el mismo día que termino mis exámenes un capítulo nuevo de alguna de mis historias! ¡Onegai! ¡Extraño sus reviews, Minna-san! ¡Los he extrañado a todos!_

__

_**^__^ A continuación un corto: **_

** Una chica con pelo corto y oscuro está andando por la calle y de pronto escucha:

- ¡Hey! ¡Esa es Shiomei! ¡Atrápenla y quémenla viva!

Shiomei se echa a correr por su vida cuando se da cuenta que la tienen rodeada. Algunas personas cargan palos y piedras. Otras, vegetales y huevos. Oh no, ahora qué haré T____T

- ¡Quien quiera que sea la persona que están buscando les aseguro que yo no soy! ¡Es más, yo no conozco a ninguna Shiomei! ¿Quién tendría un nombre tan raro?, para empezar. Seguro me han confundido. Con permiso..- cuando la muchacha trata de escapar le cierran el paso de nuevo, No funcionó

- ¡Mentir no te ayudará en nada, villana!

- O.O ¿villana, yo?

-¡Sí!- grita todo el tumulto a coro- ¡sabemos que eres Shiomei! ¡¿cómo se te ocurre no aparecerte por ff.net por tanto tiempo?! ¡Hoy morirás!

La muchacha llamada Shiomei se aterra. Acaba de comprender que sus lectores y reviewers están muy amargos con ella. Tanto que le darán el Jin chu por incumplida e inconciente. No le queda más que pedir auxilio y ni Goku es más eficiente que:

- ¡¡¡¡Kitiara-neechan!!!!

En eso una preciosa chica vestida toda de negro, con un piercing debajo del labio inferior y de ojos verdes oscuros hace su aparición.

- ¿Qué pasa, imouto-chan? - pregunta mirando a su alrededor con cara de pocos amigos (¬¬*)

- Es la gente de ff.net ¡Me quieren quemar viva! 

-¿A sí? ( ¬¬* )- dirigiéndome ahora su calcinante mirada - ¿Y no será porque no has actualizado en mil años, no?

- Este... este... je je je... creo que sí... es que he tenido unos problemillas... ¿no me vas a ayudar?

- ¡No! ¡hasta ahora no pones el fic de Inuyasha que me prometiste hace tiempo! ¡Vamos todos chicos, la primera que la coge tiene su cabeza!

- O.O ¡¡¡¡ITAI!!! ** 

_**Solo una pequeña advertencia:** El fic que están a punto de leer está escrito en un estilo distinto al que uso convencionalmente, ya verán a qué me refiero. Es una historia Angst así que no esperen mucho WAFF aunque naturalmente habrá un poco (no me pude contener ^^U). Es una visión totalmente distinta de los sentimientos y de las actitudes de los personajes y es por esto que use esta técnica que hace más fácil la narración en este tipo de historias. A ver qué les parece. ^^ _

_¡VAMOS AL FIC! _

**Hoy y siempre **

_por Shiomei_

  


Los dos dormían apaciblemente. Kaoru recostada en el pecho de Kenshin y él rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos al mismo tiempo que el otro se encontraba perdido entre la jungla de sus oscuros cabellos sueltos, descubriendo cuánto la había extrañado con el solo hecho de acariciarla. Él al tener los primeros signos de conciencia en el día se había llevado la grata sorpresa de sentir el calor reconfortante de otra persona junto a él.

  
_ Kaoru_ pensó. 

  


No, esta vez no era un sueño o una ilusión que cuando abriera los ojos desaparecería como un ser etéreo, irreal, inalcanzable. Estaba ella allí, junto a él, como siempre que volvía. No había noche que no la tuviera junto a él y que no soñara con que despertaría, como hoy, dejando suaves caricias en su torso desnudo, sintiendo la suave textura de su piel aún juvenil bajo sus palmas encallecidas por el constante uso de la sakabato en tiempos ya pasados. El contraste entre la rudeza que sus manos transmitían y la ternura con que aquellos ligeros roces eran hechos hablaban de delicadeza.   


Kenshin abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la tenue luz que entraba por las ranuras del shoji que separaba su habitación del corredor principal de la casa. Bajó la vista y con dificultad pudo distinguir su rostro; sus cabellos cubrían casi todo su semblante; aun así, nada podía evitarle la posibilidad de sentir claramente a su pequeño y abrigado cuerpo recostado sobre el suyo y a su respiración monótona e incesante cerca de su garganta. Acomodó las cerdas de sus cabellos suavemente para lograr descubrir su faz, procurando al mismo tiempo no despertarla de su aparente profundo sueño. 

  
---

  
¿En qué estuvo pensando todo este tiempo? Teniendo la posibilidad de estar siempre a su lado y dejarla sola al cuidado de la casa, de su hijo que era tan suyo como el de ella, legándole responsabilidades que siempre debieron ser compartidas. Obligándola a conformarse con una vida que no era un cuarto de lo que ella verdaderamente merecía. Pero él siempre había sido sincero ¿no? Había puesto en claro que ella nunca lograría ser totalmente feliz con él, que él siempre tendría que estar en peligro y que estar a su lado era correr el albur de una muerte casi segura. No, nadie podía acusarlo de inconsciente, no lo era. Pero entonces ¿por qué siempre se sintió culpable? 

Era tonto sentirse así. El momento que ella lo aceptó lo hizo completamente, no fue solo a parte de él. Sabía lo que podía pasar, no fue por falta de prevención que vivía todo esto ahora; él siempre supo que sucedería y precisamente por eso trató de persuadirla a que se olvidara de él. Ella sabía a qué atenerse cuando él le advirtió tantas veces las posibles consecuencias, sí, él cumplió cuando trató de convencerla diciéndole que _"seesha no es lo que Kaoru-dono se merece", "seesha tiene un pasado teñido de sangre y Kaoru-dono un alma límpida", "seesha es un asesino, seesha mató a su primera esposa con sus propias manos", "Kaoru-dono su reputación sería mancillada; no puedo permitir que cuestionen sus principios al estar casada con Battousai", "seesha, Kaoru-dono, nunca será el esposo que us__ted se merece y espera", "seesha no puede prometerle nada"_

  
---

  
Sí era cierto. Él siempre habló mas ella nunca pidió explicaciones, nunca preguntó el porqué de todas esas frases que la herían cada vez que lo oía repetírselas con ese gesto de desconsuelo en su rostro, cuando con cada una se humillaba él y la desgarraba interiormente. Sabía que él lo hacía para prevenirla ya que no podía concebir la idea de lastimarla. No era ciega, supo comprender que esa era su manera de amarla, que tratando de protegerla de él mismo le demostraba sus sentimientos. Cuando pudo comprender esto aprendió a permitirle amarla cómo él creyera correcto y se limitó a bajar la cabeza y a susurrar un: _"Kenshin, no es cierto, tú sabes que a mí eso no me importa"_

  
----

  
Y él lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Nunca ignoró que Kaoru era la última persona que lo juzgaría por su pasado, sabía bien que poco le importaba lo que la gente dijera de su relación con ella, que lo amaba sin dudas ni vacilaciones, que era capaz de exponer hasta su vida por él mas él parecía no quererlo entender. ¿Era tan difícil aceptar que alguien lo amaba tal cual es? ¿Era más fuerte el convencimiento de su indignidad y de su poco valor que lo que ella le ofrecía? 

Y seguía sin escucharla, no quería hacerlo, era preferible crear un muro de contención a los sentimientos de esa mujer y salvarla, no importando si ella misma podía salir lastimada o si él terminaba todavía peor. Tenía que alejarla de él aún a sabiendas de que eso no era lo que realmente deseaba. Pero todo tiene un límite y hasta su afán de protección flaqueó en algún momento. Era en esos instantes en los que su desconsuelo se hacía más obvio, cuando al tratar de esconder su tristeza evadía su mirada y no podía esconder aquella lágrima rebelde que escapaba por su mejilla, cuando el inminente peso de su culpa reposaba su fuerza en su corazón en esos momentos era cuando sabía que él la hacía sufrir como nadie y a él mismo le era imposible soportar la negación, la atraía hacia sí, la miraba a los ojos, a esos ojos que no se cansaban de derramar lágrimas por él, y acariciaba su rostro, la observaba sollozar mirando hacia el suelo y de repente la situación le era demasiado insostenible y la besaba. Ella accedía, se dejaba llevar, usar, permitía que sus miedos momentariamente fueran ahuyentados en ese beso. 

  
----

  
Se fundían ambas almas, se fundían con sus penas, sus heridas, sus temores, sus pecados y su maldad. Y después de que el momento pasaba él volvía repetirle todo aquello pero esta vez junto a su pecho, se lo decía a su oído, la atraía hacia sí y aunque contradecía sus palabras con sus acciones seguía repitiendo todo aquello pues aún sabiendo que nunca sería posible tenía que intentar creérselo él también, y ella volvía a llorar pero ya no tenía miedo, sabía que estaba con él, lloraba con la endeble seguridad de saber que él la amaba, y él sin saber de esto cerraba los ojos pretendiendo solo sentirla, pidiéndole que se olvide de él, diciéndole que le ordenara largarse, que le demandara desaparecer de su vida, que todo eso era lo mejor para ella, nunca para ambos, solo para ella porque solo ella importaba mintiéndose y mintiéndole cada vez más sin ignorar que todo era solo un acto, una farsa. 

  
----

  
Bien sabía que jamás podría dejarla estando al tanto de que no podría volver a verla; que no la abandonaría sin la certeza de volver a besarla y a tenerla así, entre sus brazos, repitiéndole esa letanía que la hería más y más y que cada vez que la escuchaba le hacía temer una despedida definitiva.

  
Pero todo era premeditado. Un extraño placer en su interior se formaba al verla mover frenéticamente su cabeza y a aferrarse a él como si su vida dependiera de aquello. Oírla repetir que lo amaba y que a ella no le importaba nada de lo que podía pasarle si estaba a su lado, si él le permitía ser parte de su vida, si la aceptaba y él incapaz de negarle algo a ella y de negarse a sí mismo esa amarga dicha siempre la aceptaba, una y mil veces, se volvían a besar, a abrazar y olvidaban todo aquello hasta que otra vez volvieran sus inseguridades y su egoísmo, y es que la amaba tanto que llegaba a herirla al querer salvarla del mal que él representaba pero no contaba con que tratando de salvarla la hundía más. 

  
----

  
Ella sabía también de todo esto y lo aceptaba sin objeciones. Cada vez que volvía de sus andanzas aquella sonrisa con un tinte de melancolía y añoranza que había aprendido a portar en sus largas ausencias se convertía en una menos ficticia; aquella luz en sus ojos revivía y lo abrazaba una vez más olvidando en ese instante todo los malos momentos que sola había tenido que pasar carente de ayuda para criar a su hijo, y de compañía para conversar, para llorar o simplemente para disfrutar de un silencio cómplice y sobre todo compartido, uno que no estuviera vacío. Pero él no estaba y a pesar de su dolor ella siempre supo que esto podía pasar, él se lo había advertido, nunca sería feliz con él, y lo curioso era que aún sabiéndolo perseveró en su afán de estar a su lado. No sabía si fue estupidez o masoquismo de su parte, o si quizá esto era lo que todos llamaban amor, mas sí tenía la certeza de que su deber era estar junto a él; sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado y no dejarlo porque ella también ocultaba inconscientemente un sentimiento egoísta, uno que aunque no el mejor le brindaba complacencia. 

Sabía que por más que ninguno de los dos lo dijera abiertamente él no era nada sin ella, que ella era su fuerza; sabía que siempre regresaría y no por una promesa articulada solo en palabras sino que por la seguridad de saber que allí estaría ella, que después de todo era su soporte para apartar sus demonios y que con la sonrisa que ella le prometió tener siempre para él le demostraría que seguiría por siempre ahí, tratando de no expresar su sufrimiento solo por él, compartiendo el peso de una carga ajena solo por él, viviendo una vida vacía solo por él ese ere su papel, eso era ella para él; él la amaba, la necesitaba, y ella era feliz por eso. Lo aceptaba gustosa porque el amor no es para todos lo mismo, porque amor no se reduce a vivir la felicidad compartida; amar es vivir absolutamente todo con aquella persona aún sabiendo que se perderá mucho, aún sabiendo que mucho cambiará en nosotros, que habrá que adaptarse a mucho más, porque amar para ella era vivir para él solo por el simplemente hecho de amarlo.

  
----

  
Aquella enferma manera de sentirla suya, de sentir que era amado, necesitado y que su pasado no pesaba tanto sobre sus hombros solo con ella era posible. Era más que posible, la carga se hacía ligera, sí, casi no existía y aún cuando todo esto se le revelaba era incapaz de darse cuenta de qué era lo que aquello significaba y, en cambio, seguía terco en su empeño de "protegerla" de él, de alejarla para volver a atraerla con más fuerza momentos después, de jugar con ella una vez a ese desgastado juego de dos; todo esto sin saber que la única manera de protegerla no era alejándola de él y de aquel mal que sus miedos habían creado y veían personificado en su persona sino tan solo dejándola amarlo. 

----

Los días que estuvo junto a ella y que compartió su vida como el esposo que nunca fue completamente se vieron empañados por otro sentimiento, el mismo que lo hizo salir de casa en un principio. Sintió que a pesar de vivir una vida tranquila junto a la mujer que amaba, sin más oponentes contra quienes luchar, sin más amenazas a la vida de Kaoru y a la de sus amigos su alma aún no encontraba paz; las guerras, el hambre, los muertos, la desolación en Japón dieron ocasión perfecta para que se refugiara nuevamente en la ayuda a los demás. Siempre que volvía algo dentro de él hacía que volviera a andar, entonces se iba tras un adiós de su esposa, un buena suerte y que te vaya bien, y una sonrisa que sabía que cuando diera la espalda desaparecería para dar paso a los sollozos habituales que seguían a sus frecuentes despedidas. Ella se quedaba y él se iba sabiendo que volvería a verla, eso era seguro. Cuán egoísta, cuán cierto. 

  
---

  
Había días en que creía que ya no daba más, momentos en los que hasta respirar causaba un gran esfuerzo. Criar sola a su hijo, cada noche narrándole a ese niño una historia de un personaje que se supone era su padre y que conforme iba creciendo todo aquello, ya repetitivo, se le hacía una ficción. 

Aquel hombre de esas increíbles batallas que luchó contra esos malvados enemigos, el héroe que su madre conoció y admiró en algún momento no podía ser el mismo hombre que aparecía de cuando en cuando en su casa y que por convención llamaba "papá". No, no podía ser aquel hombre con el gi y el hakama raído que no traía más que una boca más que alimentar a la casa, preocupaciones y era el símbolo del comienzo de aquella suerte de obra teatral que se representaban unos a otros: Kenji, saluda a tu padre ¿acaso no te acuerdas de él?; hola hijo; hola papá; cómo estás; bien; has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi; gracias, ¿puedo ir a ver a Yahiko-san, mamá?...

---

  
y ella que siempre quería decirle que no, que se quedara junto a su padre, que aprendiera a quererlo, que era un buen hombre, que cuando era un bebé él había sido su orgullo y su alegría, que él lo amaba a pesar de que no pasara todo su tiempo junto a él, que era su padre, que no se fuera por favor, él lo necesitaba

pero al final no lograba decir nada; siempre era sí, no podía, a final de cuentas no era culpa de su hijo sentirse fuera de lugar cuando su madre recibía afablemente a un casi desconocido y lo hacía vivir en su casa y dormir en su cuarto. Entonces levantaba la mirada, tenía que decirle a su hijo que permaneciera al lado de su padre, que se acercara a él, que estaba seguro que él tendría historias de cuando ambos eran más jóvenes, que a fin de cuentas era su padre y que debía quedarse, que lo hiciera por ella, pero todo era inútil, ya se había ido; al parecer aquel que llamaba padre le había dicho que se vaya y que no se preocupara de nada, siempre portando aquella sonrisa triste y conformada. Y el niño lo había obedecido no porque era su padre quien se lo decía sino porque sabía que su madre era incapaz de decirle que no a ese hombre, por eso lo odiaba, por eso se iba cuando venía, por eso cada vez que lo veía le era más difícil soportar la mal montada mentira de siempre, por eso planeaba ser más fuerte que él, por eso soñaba con librar a su madre de las lágrimas que le veía derramar por él; ya quería que todo acabase, no veía llegar el día que alguien llegara y les dijera que ese hombre había muerto, entonces y solo entonces su madre dejaría de sufrir, entonces él la protegería de todo y todos ya que él podía contra cualquier cosa a excepción de la persona que su madre amaba más. 

---

En el camino aquel sentimiento no se iba del todo. Aquel sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz interior que solo lograba al tenerla junto a él no volvía sin importar qué de bueno hiciera. Es cierto aquello de que no hay mayor ciego que el que no quiere ver. No pudo darse cuenta de que el solo hecho de mantenerla cerca a él podía hacer tuviera paz, que solo hacerla feliz podía realmente hacerlo feliz a él también. 

**  
Nunca antes hasta ahora.**

Cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche, cada minuto de su vida que se había preguntado el porqué de aquel vacío en su alma había sido una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Era tan difícil darse cuenta de que tenía la salvación junto a él? ¿Acaso no pudo ver antes que la paz que buscó tanto tiempo en aquellos viajes solitarios lo alejaban con cada paso una legua de su verdadera y única salvación? ¿No era suficiente que su segunda oportunidad en la vida se encarnara en ella y que solo le pedía hacerla feliz era la condición para él sentirse feliz y completo también? ¿Por qué no pudo verlo antes? 

  
---

El polvo del camino, el frío de la noche e inmensas vías desiertas era todo lo que veía mientras se dirigía de un pueblo a otro. Con el tiempo se le había hecho más difícil sonreír, no supo hasta entonces cuándo era que había olvidado sonreírle a la vida. Hoy se dio cuenta. Fue el día que tiró su vida y la de su familia al viento enceguecido por una necesidad que buscaba saciar mas no podía. Sin saber que estaba tan cerca de tocar el cielo se dejó caer antes de tiempo.

  
Tanto tiempo perdido, lágrimas derramadas, punzadas en el corazón la terrible mentira de saber que teniéndola la destruía cuando alejándola de él vivía un infierno insostenible. Haciéndola pagar por culpas e inseguridades que nunca debieron reposar sobre su alma, que nunca debieron materializarse en lágrimas, que jamás debieron ser causa de su tristeza. Estuvo ciego. Buscaba la tan anhelada paz en lo externo sin darse cuenta que estaba a su lado, en ella.

  
Se convirtió en alguien realmente indigno en el momento en que decidió dejarla de lado y anteponer su necesidad de auto-perdón; cuando creyó que en la gente, en la calle y en todo lo demás podía encontrar su salvación. Ahora era ridículo darse cuenta de hasta donde pudo llegar su ceguera. Se hizo menos merecedor de su amor cada vez que se decía a sí mismo que ella comprendía, que ella sabía a lo que se atenía al aceptarlo en vez de ofrecerle algo mejor. Menos la merecía cuando no volvía a ella sabiendo que estaba llorando por él recostada en el viejo umbral de su casa; se convirtió en una verdadera bestia al dejarla hacerse cargo sola del hijo de ambos que ahora lo odiaba con razón. Sí, sabía que su hijo nunca lo quiso ni lo querría y que por si fuera poco ella sufría también por ello. No tenía voz ni mando sobre aquel niño que pronto se haría hombre sin que él lo hubiera visto crecer, sin que él estuviera a su lado para apoyarlo. Él era solo un extraño que llegaba de vez en cuando para quitarle a su madre la tranquilidad. La ironía del destino decidió que muchos otros niños lo hicieran su predilecto y que al mismo tiempo su propio hijo lo odiara. No, no podía juzgarlo, no tenía ni siquiera derechos sobre él, sobre el niño que era más hijo de Yahiko que de él mismo.

  
Hoy la mentira tácita que ambos, poco a poco, habían construido le era inaguantable: él que llegaba después de meses y ella que lo recibía como si nada hubiese pasado para luego volver a las mismas despedidas, a los mismo adioses y a la misma falsedad que ya se hacía un círculo vicioso que acabaría con alguno de ellos en poco tiempo. 

  
---

Pero hoy todo era diferente. No estaba seguro de si podría cambiar en algo el daño inflingido o si llegarían a sanar alguna vez las profundas heridas que su estupidez había causado en su familia, pero sí sabía que haría lo posible porque todo mejorara. No se rendiría fácilmente, tenía por que luchar, quería construir aquello que nunca hizo por los errores que ahora quedaban en su pasado. Nunca se perdonaría pero esta vez se esforzaría por resarcir sus faltas de la manera correcta; ahora que tenía una nueva oportunidad la aprovecharía, hoy comenzaba una nueva etapa para todos. Nunca más la dejaría sola, estaría a su lado cuando la necesite, sería el esposo que ella se merecía y que él nunca se permitió ser por sus inseguridades vanas. Su hijo sabrá de sus razones, le hablará de su error, le pedirá disculpas y si todo salía bien comenzarían a conocerse más, sí, por fin tendría la oportunidad de enseñarle tantas cosas, de contarle tantas anécdotas, de hacer de él un hombre de bien Sí, ahora volvía a soñar, a tener esperanza. Estaba salvado.  
  
  
De forma inconsciente, como tratando de afianzar sus resoluciones, la atrajo más hacia él causando que un suspiro se escapase de la respiración calmada de su esposa. Él la observó lidiar con el sueño unos segundos para luego sentir en su pecho el movimiento de sus pestañas al abrir sus ojos. No dijo nada. Breves segundos después sintió esta vez el movimiento de sus labios formando una sonrisa. Poco a poco se fue incorporando, la sábana blanca resbalaba por su espalda dejando el frente de su cuerpo descubierto. Mientras él la contemplaba, ella, aún adormilada y mirándolo esta vez directamente a los ojos, lo saludó.

**- "Ohayo, anata"**

**- "Ohayo, _Koishii_". **

Kaoru le quedó mirando con un gesto que muy pocas veces había visto ´rl en ella. Estaba seria mas no era una seriedad que reflejaba molestia sino extrañeza. Kenshin al notar esto le sonrió tímidamente. _¿Cuánto tiempo desde la última vez que la llamo así? Ni siquiera yo mismo logro acostumbrarme _Kaoru se vio forzada a romper el contacto visual por un súbito bostezo.

**- "Aún es temprano, koishii, ¿por qué no vuelves a dormir? Yo estaré aquí, junto a ti". **

Ella movió afirmativamente la cabeza e hizo lo que él le dijo; ya recostada nuevamente en su pecho le preguntó:

**- "¿De verdad estarás?"**

El tono de incertidumbre en su voz movió algo dentro de él. Se dio cuenta que había mucho por subsanar. Levantó su brazo y las yemas de sus dedos empezaron a recorrer su frente, luego sus mejillas y finalmente sus labios. Su vista reposó en aquel lugar, tentándolo a dar el siguiente paso. Cruzaron miradas y sin decir palabra alguna él la acercó suavemente hacia él. Esta vez todo su peso estaba encima de él y pudo comprobar cuán liviana se había puesto en los últimos tiempos. La besó lentamente, con ternura, como tratando de que el momento perdurase por siempre. Acarició los flancos de su rostro provocando que ella cerrara los ojos e inclinara su cabeza para amoldarse perfectamente a su caricia sin romper un momento el íntimo contacto. Luego de unos segundos se separaron y él suavemente le dijo,

  
**- "Sí, Kaoru"**

  
Y levantando con sumo cuidado su rostro, cual si fuera de porcelana, la miró fijamente a los ojos por segunda vez en el día, y agregó:

  
**- "hoy y siempre"**

  
Su rostro hizo un gesto que interpretó como sorpresa pero que se disolvió rápidamente para dar paso a la misma bella sonrisa que adoraba contemplar cuando eran más jóvenes. Sin dejar de sonreír se recostó en su pecho nuevamente mientras él rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y la acercaba más cerca a su cuerpo. 

  
**- "¿Kenshin?"**

  
**- "¿Sí?"**

  
**- "Es una pena que el otoño haya llegado tan pronto ¿verdad? No llegamos a ver florecer juntos a los árboles de cerezo "**

  
**- "Sí, es una lástima, pero estoy seguro que el próximo año nos parecerán aun más bellos, Kaoru".**

  
Ella, una vez más, solo asintió convencida de la verdad de sus palabras. Imposibilitada de expresar en frases coherentes cuán feliz estaba lo abrazó con más fuerza, disfrutando de la calma y la paz que solo cuando estaban así, muy juntos, podía sentir. Al poco tiempo se volvió a quedar dormida con una plácida sonrisa en el rostro. Ella soñaría con los planes felices que tenía para ambos y su hijo hasta la llegada del próximo florecimiento de la sakura. Él, por su parte, descansaría con la seguridad de que estaría ahí para vivirlos junto a ellos.

***** Fin*****

  



End file.
